Zach Shiproam
Zach Shiproam "Send this failure to the termination cahamber" -Lama Su disscusing Zach's fate﻿ Born on Kamino, CT-5774 was a clone in the Grand Army of the Republic who served in countless batles across the galaxy. Eventually becoming an ARC trooper for his efforts during the battle of Ryloth and Umbara he served under many jedi including the likes of Mace Windu, Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. He was abandoned as a young child on Tatooine and was sold into slavery. After 10 years of being a slave he was rescued by the jedi Amal Bonhel who saw that Zach was special. As the jedi's ship left Tatooine with Zach, news reached them of Obi-Wan Kenobi's capture on Geonosis. Master Amal Bonhel was killed. And now it was obvious why the jedi thought him special. He was taken back to Kamino for training and was quickly on the fronlines. Zach died while on a Separatist ship during the Battle of Coruscant as he took command of the ship and it's guns he maneged to provide back up for Republic forces while catching the Separatists off guard and blasting their ships. He was shot by a fellow ARC trooper turned Separatist agent Zach died while ramming the ship into a Separatist droid control ship. Early Years (32BBY-27BBY) ﻿ ﻿ "Here, why is my slave growing so fast?" "Remarkable! This thing seems to have been submited with growth acceleration" -A local slave examinator speaking to Zach's master about him CT-5774 was born on Kamino with unusual gifts. His DNA was mixed accidentally by a clumsy Kaminoan with a secret Kaminoan super soldier surum which the Kaminoans had been working on to create an even greater success than the clones of Jango Fett. An attempt to create the perfect soldier which was still unsuccessful despite the Kaminoans greatest efforts. After realising what he had done the Kaminoan went to see Lama Su. The clone had been proccessed and it was unclear whether he was dangerous or not. So Lama Su dispatched the Kaminoan to take the clone to Nal Hutta where he would surelly be swallowed by the swamp. But the Kaminoan couldn't do it so he changed course to Tatooine where he left him at Mos Espa Spaceport. He was found by a rich slaver who took him. He was subjected to abuse from his master and had spent a number of times being exammed by a local doctor for his obedience and high growth rate which was very unusual for a freshly caught slave.He tried escaping a number of times but was unsuccessful. k.jpg|Kamino vats tat.jpg|Mos Espa Spaceport imagesCAYZZ0Z1.jpg|Rich Slaver ﻿ Escaping Slavery (22B.B.Y) One day near the outskirts of Mos Espa a jedi arrived to investigate a death stick trade where slaves were being used to corier them around to starports to sneak offworld. His slaver was head of the operation and was using him in this operation. The jedi confronted the slaver who would not give in to the jedi's demands and ordered his men to kill the jedi. The ﻿